To Call You Mine
by Lisa4
Summary: Usagi Tsukino just knows that she and fellow classmate, the handsome and popular Mamoru Chiba, can make the perfect couple. But with the prospects of college just around the corner, will she have the chance to prove to him that they were meant to be?
1. To Call You Mine Prologue

Title: To Call You Mine  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: Prologue  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Well, here's my newest piece of fanfiction! Am I writing too many prologues? Well, not to worry, I have the WHOLE summer to finish the 6-7 fics I've started! Now, this fic does not have an original plot at all, but I just want to try my hand at writing it, so..bear with me. It's an alternate reality. Usagi and her friends are 16, and Mamoru's 16 ½. They're in their last year on high school. Enjoy and please review!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*************  
Usagi Tsukino fiddled with her worn pencil as she yawned tiredly, staring about the classroom lazily while failing to listen to her teacher during her lecture. It was seventh period math, one of Usagi's most awful subjects. She was always horrible at math, and never really bothered to try to do well in that subject area. Usagi yawned once more, her blue eyes scanning around for something, or rather, someone. Her gaze settled upon her fellow classmate, Mamoru Chiba. He was one of the most popular people in the entire student body. His dark bangs hung lowly over stormy blue eyes, his expression unreadable as he took in the information the teacher was presently explaining. Ever since the day Usagi met Mamoru, a couple years back, she began to like him...and now...like doesn't really even describe the way she felt toward him that much anymore.  
  
Sighing dreamily and with stars in her eyes, she began to write on her textbook. "If only you were mine...even if it was just for a millisecond," she whispered silently, inaudible to everyone but herself. But truth be told, she could never get a chance with him. She wasn't popular. Truthfully, Usagi was one of the most unpopular people in the whole school. Though the sixteen-year-old desperately wanted to change that. Usagi never really fully understood why she wasn't popular; she had long, golden-blonde hair that swept down to her ankles and sparkling blue eyes. The girl had a slim figure, though ate as much food as she wanted. However, despite her attractive appearance, Usagi made less than pretty grades. Struggling to hang onto a C plus average, Usagi definitely was not the smartest nor the brightest girl in her school.  
  
Despite her shortcomings, Usagi had a kind, loving family. Her mother and father were supportive, yet sometimes critical about her grades, and of course, Usagi's younger brother Shingo was a brat, like most brothers were.   
  
Shaking away any lingering thoughts concerning her life and future, Usagi focused at the writing on the front cover that said, 'Usagi and Mamoru forever.' "Perfect."  
"And what are we thinking about, Miss Tsukino?" the sharp voice of her teacher rang in her head, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Apparently you think this class is too easy, or else why would you go off into dreamland during the middle of my lesson?"   
"I..." she trailed off, mouth stumbling for the right excuse. A blush crept up to her now hot cheeks as Usagi found the whole class's eyes on her, some snickering while others shaking their heads. No one really dared to disappoint her...   
"I...was clearing my mind..to take in and understand more of the lesson you were to wonderfully teaching," she lied, and the teacher could see it in her eyes.   
"Right. And what is that on your textbook?" she asked horridly. The very thought of a student writing on her textbook, that was the last straw. "Let me see it," the middle-aged lady demanded in a cold, unkind tone.   
  
"Iie, I can't," Usagi shot back, and regretted it. The class made weird noises, knowing Usagi was really going to get it now. Lucy, the foreign exchange student sitting next to the blonde, gave her a 'you're dead' look. Usagi gulped, and tried to swallow the lump in her throat, feeling cold all of a sudden. Her muscles were all tense from fright, eyes desperately imploring the bell to sound, which it didn't, much to her displeasure. She silently cursed herself for even writing on her textbook. "I...need it to learn," she lied once more, eyes down for avoid meeting the sharp green gaze of her teacher.   
"I'm surprised Usagi. After all, school is going to be over in a couple weeks; summer will be upon us soon...and since when did you care so much about learning anyway?"   
Usagi wanted to disappear right there and then, knowing her parents were going to kill her and that she was the laughingstock of the entire school. "I..." she tried to think of the right words. "I...need to pass the final exam...therefore, I need the book."  
The teacher shook her head, and exhaled a long breath of air. "Expect your parents to receive a phone call from me tonight," she stated quietly.  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
The teacher went back to indulging the class with functions and equations while Usagi sunk low under her desk, and began sulking. 'I'm not going to get out of this easily, that's for sure,' the girl thought sadly. Then something caught her eye. From the corner of her view, she saw Mamoru look back at her, a small smile on his face. His eyes gave her a message, one she didn't quite understand. She smiled back a bit, becoming shy all of a sudden. Mamoru turned away from her, and she shook her head to clear it. 'Wow...,' was the only thing that ran though her mind. For the rest of the school day, she couldn't think of anything else besides his eyes piercing into hers. What were they trying to tell her?  
  
She found out after school. Mamoru was by her locker, along with five other girls, who were his so-called fan club. Usagi's eyes widened. She'd never expected Mamoru to be here, standing there, and supposedly waiting for her! "Mamoru-san, hi," she greeted respectfully. She felt awkward calling him that, but she knew it was more polite and sounded better. "What brings you here?" Her back to Mamoru, Usagi fumbled with the combination lock on her locker.  
"You pulled some stunt in math class today," he grinned. "I'd never thought innocent Usagi would do that."  
Usagi smiled back. "Well, I guess we always have some hidden things in all of us, right?"   
"I suppose. So...what was on that book that you were do desperately trying to cover?" he queried, surprising the life out of Usagi. She pulled the cold, hard cover of the textbook to her more closely, gulping.   
"Nothing," she answered quickly.  
"Nothing? I don't think so."  
Then she realized it. "Is that why you were trying to tell me earlier?"  
He nodded, chuckling. "Hai."  
"I can't tell you," was her reply, and walked away. Only when his hands grabbed onto her wrist made her stop.  
"Why not?" Mamoru deep voice asked, his ocean-blue eyes gazing into her sky-blue eyes. "Afraid?" he whispered to her, so close that she would feel his warm breath on her face.   
"H...Hai," she nodded, quivering from his touch. It seemed to spark electricity throughout her body, making her shiver, even though she felt very warm. "I'm scared it will..." She didn't want to say any further, afraid that she would blow her secret crush. "I have to go, gomen." Usagi pulled her wrist from his tight grip and despite her heart yelling at her to tell him and Mamoru's voice calling her back, she ran away. She ran away from what was truly bothering her. If only she knew why he was calling her back...  
  
Mamoru picked up the small black diary, and held it to his chest. The cover said private, but maybe it could give him a clue, and get to know her better. He decided to take it home...and read it. He didn't know why, yet he felt connected to her...somehow...was that possible? "Usagi..." The name felt good to say out.  
"Mamoru, let's go!" The girls clutched onto his arms, dragging him along with them as he stared back at the disappearing from of Usagi. "Usagi..."  
  
Usagi raced home in light speed, her heartbeat quickening, and breath short. "I made it...and my secret is safe," she said aloud. Her hands clutched onto her math book tighter. Afraid that he might find out sooner or later, Usagi took an eraser and erased it thoroughly. "There. Now...to make a new entry in my diary." Her hands fumble over her books, searching for her precious diary...but she couldn't find it. "Nani?" her voice sounded panicked and shaken. Usagi ran a hand though her golden blonde hair. "If someone reads it...they'll know..everything...about me...and my secret crush on Mamoru..."  
  
Mamoru went straight home to his apartment, book still in hand. He turned on a lamp beside the couch, and sat down with a sigh. "Usagi..looks like I'll find out about you..and your secrets." he opened the book, and began to read the first page. His eyes became wider and wider at every word he read. He book fell from his hands into his lap. "Who would have known..." he murmured...  
  
Dear diary,  
I saw him again, like I do everyday. His stormy blue eyes and  
dark black hair...sometimes I wonder if he is the perfect guy.   
Maybe..or maybe not. But one thing's for certain...I feel that we   
were meant to be..in one way or another...   
I don't know if it's love, because I barely know him...  
But something in my heart tell me so... Yet I suppose I will never be able to  
find out... Why? Because to him, I don't even exist.. I know we can be  
a good couple together...if only he'd notice me and my feelings for him...  
Until my next entry,  
Usagi  
**************  
There! Another prologue completed! Yes! *dances* Anyway, want the next chapter? Do you? Well, the secret it to REVIEW!!!! It works, trust me. I tend to complete whichever fic that is most enjoyed by the readers first, so...it's up to you as to whether to next chapter will be out soon. Please feel free to send me any comments, suggestions, etc. at LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Ja ne!  
This story written and posted May 2001, edited March 2002 and October 2002. 


	2. To Call You Mine Chapter 1

Title: To Call You Mine  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 1  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hey! I'm back, bringing chapter 1 of "TCYM." Now, I have to say I am VERY happy about the reviews for this particular fic! I have NEVER gotten almost 40 reviews for just a prologue before! Please, please don't stop reviewing though! After all, it's your reviews that keep me going! Enjoy and don't forget to review!! ^_^  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
***************  
The day had already been bad for Usagi already. She felt the deep emotions of shame and embarrassment overtake her in a frenzy of tears. The pillow became soaked with those drops of salty water. "How can I face everyone now?" she asked aloud, no one to hear her. The girl slumped into her bed and curled up into a ball to shed more of those crystalline tears of hers. "How can I go to school now?" Her mind slowly contemplated on who could have found her diary, but drew a blank. 'It was in my hands after math,' she thought silently, 'and then...perhaps I left it in my locker.' The thought comforted her a bit, and she got up from the ball and wiped the stray tears from her eyes. She washed up in the bathroom to hide her tear stains and came down to meet her parents for dinner.  
"Mom..Dad..." Usagi greeted in a calm manner and seated herself. Her mother, Ikuko, passed her a plate and began to serve her, while Kenji, her dad, looked deeply into her eyes. Frightened that he could see something in them, she broke the gaze and began to eat her dinner, her eyes not for one second daring to meet his.  
  
"How was school today?" he inquired, wiping his mouth quickly with a paper napkin and then took a sip of his tea.   
"It was..." Usagi wanted to tell her parents about what happened and the urge to do the right thing was strong, but the fright of them yelling at her was greater. "Um...just like the usual," she lied.  
"I see. Did you take the final exam today?"   
"Iie, it is tomorrow," she answered quickly, taking a sip of her drink.   
"Usagi, you need to pass all your exams," he replied sternly. "Can you do it?"  
"I can try...my best.."  
"Then your best it is. That is all your mother and I expect of you." Kenji became silent after saying that as the family ate. Usagi pushed a piece of meat with her fork, having suddenly lost her appetite. She knew that her parents wanted more than just her best. They wanted her to be the best. Usagi tried to the best of her ability to live up to their expectations, but the overwhelming pressure of school kept her from fully succeeding. Shingo, on the other hand, did extremely well when school came to play. He aced his tests with ease and did his homework without a stern word from anyone. Usagi sometimes envied her younger brother.  
  
The blonde noticed how quiet it was without the annoyance of her younger brother Shingo around. He usually sat across from her at the table, making strange noises and teasing her. How nice it was that he was having dinner at a friend's house. 'I should enjoy it...' She couldn't though. The thoughts of the lost diary kept her from thoroughly enjoying her dinner and the quiet. 'Where could it be...and with who... I hope it's in my locker...please let it be in there...'   
"Usagi, the big dance is coming up at your school, right?" her mother queried, trying to start up a conversation. That snapped Usagi out of her thoughts. She gasped sharply. "I almost forgot about it!"   
"When is it dear?" she asked her daughter, sounding interested.  
"In a week...at least I can get a dress by then.."  
"And someone to go with?" her father interrupted. "Are you going to go with someone, Usagi?"  
Usagi sighed in a melancholy fashion. "No...I have no one to go with..." Usagi missed the happy look on her father's face then. He didn't want this daughter to go out with anyone yet. He was a somewhat overprotective father, of sorts, who tried to cling onto the little girl image of his daughter as long as he could. Kenji sighed. He knew that Usagi was growing up so fast, and knew that he would have to let her go soon. 'But not now...'  
  
The telephone rang then, disrupting any further conversing between the Tsukino household. As her father got up to get it, Usagi cringed. She was positive that it was one of her teachers calling.  
***  
Mamoru was mesmerized by Usagi's secrets, especially the secret feelings for him. He read each page with wonder and amazement as the bubbly girl in his class poured her entire heart and soul out on the pages before him.  
  
Dear diary,   
Today was one of those days that I dread. Mamoru,  
the one whom I have a crush on...asked out Kishi, one of  
the most stubborn girls in our school. Though I must admit,  
she is quite beautiful..yet selfish...so selfish..  
Oh Mamoru, when will I ever get the chance with you?  
Usagi  
  
Mamoru couldn't believe what he was reading, that the always cheerful Usagi would feel this way. She was so wonderful in class..but she seemed to different in these words she had written, she seemed to be so mature and understanding...wise, possessing some great inner charm. 'Still, I broke up with Katie days ago...' Then he realized the date to the entry. 'No wonder...this was written weeks ago..'  
"Usagi..." he would whisper once in a while, feeling guilty that he never noticed this before, all those times she would smile at him when he passed back papers, or when he would look at her.  
  
Dear diary,  
Mamoru was absent today, most to my disappointment.   
It has only been a day since I last saw him,   
yet in my heart it seems like an eternity.   
Even though he never notices me...it is still nice to see him. I  
hope he will be here tomorrow.  
Usagi  
  
He read on and on, never stopping, never missing a word. I was until the last entry that he even looked up from the precious book in his arms. "Midnight..." he muttered. "Great. And I have a final tomorrow...still..." His hands turned to page to read her last entry. "I have to read it."  
  
Dear diary,  
Our end-of-the-year-school dance is coming up soon.  
I have no one to go to it with...but maybe I can find someone..  
My only wish would be for Mamoru to take me...that is  
impossible though...he has so many girls who want him..  
Girls who are much better than me. Just my dancing with him  
would be a dream come true..  
Good night diary,  
Usagi  
  
He took in a shaky breath and ran a hand though his think hair. "The dance...I had forgot about it..." It was a good thing that he had read that diary, to remind him of the dance coming up in a week...  
  
Upon reading Usagi's honest entries, the young man began to look at her in a whole new light. Here she was, this wonderful girl who was mainly quiet all the time and who had a crush on him. 'How come I can't look at her the same way anymore?' Letting out a sigh, Mamoru didn't even bother to go to bed. Instead, he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Sleep claimed his instantly.  
***  
Usagi laid in her bed, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She had received a complete lecture from her parents after the phone call, just as she had imagined she would have. She was sent to her room with no dessert with tears in her eyes that threatened to overflow. Now, a few hours later, Usagi was still awake. From her half-open window, the blonde could see the full moon casting its glow over the world. Taking a glance at her clock to find that it was past midnight, she turned over and listened to her pet cat Luna breathing next to her, purring softly in her sleep. "Luna...I'm so alone...you're the only friend I can come to..." The seventeen-year-old hugged the black cat, softly stroking her warm fur as she hummed a soft melody. "Oh Luna..."   
  
The cat awoke and purred loudly, and licking her master's face, and curled against her more closely. Her eyes seemed to talk to Usagi, to comfort and soothe her. Usagi giggled at her cat, and yawned, turning to once again see the full moon shining through her window. Sighing contentedly, she felt better now, and scooping the cat to her chest, she fell asleep.  
  
She got up that morning and found her parents to have already left for work, a box of cereal and milk waiting ro her on the table. She didn't even bother to eat and just grabbed her lunch box, leaving the house at the speed of light. Her heart pounded from all the running, thoughts ran through her head as she ran down the streets, not caring, just running. She had to know...had to find out if her diary was really in her locker..or not. She silently prayed it was...but...it could not be...  
  
Usagi ran into the school and opened the opened her locker. Inside, she found her books, all stacked neatly...yet her diary was not among them. "Iie...it..can't be..." She shivered and felt the rush of tears forming again. A lone tear ran down her cheek as she took out her language book and walked down the crowded hall. Her mind began to replay the events that happened...how the diary was safe in her arms..then gone when she got home. She remembered talking to Mamoru...   
'Maybe his fan club took it from me..maybe I dropped it and they picked it up,' the girl thought bitterly. This was not good, she could feel it..and it scared her...deeply.  
  
She half expected the whole class to burst out laughing when she entered the room, and breathed a sigh of relief when no one did. It seemed to be normal in class, Mamoru sitting two seats across from her, reading a novel of some sort. She smiled a bit and sat down, preparing to take the final exam. She felt nervous again. If she didn't pass this exam...then...it wouldn't be good.   
What she didn't see was Mamoru taking glances at her. He seemed somewhat edgy, as if he kept having urges just to walk up to her something. 'But what could he possibly have to say to me?'  
  
Mamoru put the book down with a sigh; he could just not concentrate on the novel when Usagi's eyes were upon him, taking in his every move.'We could be friends..' he contemplated. Somehow, he knew that wouldn't satisfy her. 'We can't be a couple...right?'   
  
The English teacher walked in and took attendance. Then came the time of the testing. Usagi tried to act normal, although it was hard. This test and the others she was going to take was going to determine her future here...if she failed..then she would be in high school again next year...and everyone knows how embarrassing that would be. 'Besides, I wouldn't be able to see Mamoru again...'   
  
"Mamoru, please pass out the tests," Mrs. Thomas said, handing the stack of tests to him. The teacher was an American woman in her mid-thirties who had come to the country to teach her native language to her students. She had a fair face, and a moderately stocky build. Brown curls swept past her shoulders and sharp green eyes that darkened to a deeper green color complimented her features.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he replied and gladly took the tests from her hand. In his hands was a small piece of paper, or rather, a note for Usagi. As he came closer to her desk, he became more overwrought. He quickly gave her a test and practically threw the note down. Thankfully, Usagi had caught it and hid it away before anyone could see what happened. Her eyes were wide with curiosity.  
  
During the test, Usagi had trouble concentrating. She did her best, though the note was fresh on her mind. Second period wasn't much better either. In seventh period, the math final was easier than she had thought. Usagi did it quickly, taking a look at the clock every five minutes. She still didn't have the time to read the note yet... The bell rang after she turned in her test and students left, including Mamoru. Usagi opened up the note hurriedly, and read it.   
  
Usagi,   
Please come to the park this afternoon,  
I need to speak with you privately.  
Mamoru  
  
Her breath caught up in her throat, she ran to the park without a second thought. There, she met up with Mamoru.  
"Usagi..."  
"Mamoru..." she muttered, trying to catch her breath.  
"I..." he started to say, slowly pulling out the diary from his book bag, "have something you might want back..."  
Usagi gasped loudly, the note flying from her hand. "You...have it?"  
"Hai..."  
"And you...read everything?"  
"Everything. I know how you feel about me now. But...I think we are better off getting to know each other better...and just be friends...not a couple..."  
****************  
Okay, I know this chapter wasn't my best, and it didn't have any mushy stuff, but I hope you've enjoyed! The next chapter will be better, I promise. Now, do you want the next chapter? The secret is to *gasp* REVIEW!!!! To more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be out. Or if you want, please send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com. It's up to you...well, bye!  
This story written and posted May, 2001, edited March 2002 and October 2002. 


	3. To Call You Mine Chapter 2

Title: To Call You Mine  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 2  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hey! Long time no see, huh? Well, I apologize for my delay in producing new chapters for my fics, but I have personal issues... And I probably won't be writing much over the summer, sorry. But not to worry, I will try my best to write as much as I can... Anyway, enjoy and please, please review! It will help me to write more. Happy reading!  
This story is dedicated to my pet hamsters, Luna and Artemis, and all my newfound friends on the Internet, for without their continued support, I would not be writing. Thanks!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
**************  
An awful expression plastered on her now pale face, the shocked girl took a step back. "Why?" Usagi managed to choke out, while at the same time holding back tears that were threatening to spill. "Why can't we make it work? What do Katie and all of them have that I don't?" The words just slipped from her mouth and she put a hand over her mouth to keep herself for saying more. "Gomen," she muttered silently and turned to walk away, embarrassed that Mamoru had seen her so weak, so unable to control herself. Also, the people at the park were certainly entertaining themselves with her little outburst.'Great. What else could go wrong?'   
  
"Wait." His hand clasped over hers and stopped her from leaving. "Just hear me out." Mamoru pleaded, his eyes imploring for her to stay. The words felt alien to his lips. He never had to plead with anyone, much less a girl he hardly knew. Yet, he couldn't bear the thought that he had made Usagi, one of the most cheerful girls he had ever met, sad in any way. No, he wouldn't forgive himself for that.   
  
Mamoru recalled the first time he saw Usagi. They had been classmates for quite some while now, though he barely spared her a glance. Usagi usually kept her distance. He had no idea she felt this way until only a few moments ago. "I just wanted to tell you...what I really mean is...we don't know each other that well, and," he continued, letting loose his grip on her hand when he realized she wasn't going anywhere, "maybe we should just wait until we get to know each better before making any choices that we might regret."  
  
Seeing the confused look on the blonde, he tried to explain more precisely. "Usagi, how can you just know that you like me and stuff..without really knowing what kind of person I am, and everything like that?" he inquired quietly.  
Now that made sense to Usagi. She didn't know him well at all, now that she thought of it. He had been the person she admired for so long she could hardly recall the reason why she admired him. "You're right..." she muttered, her eyes down to avoid staring into his eyes.  
"Then, why don't we be friends...get to know each better...then see what happens," he suggested.   
Usagi contemplated for a brief moment. Mamoru was offering a friendship. The blonde barely had any real friends, so how could she refuse? "I would like that," she answered with a shy smile.   
Mamoru, returning her smile, nodded. "Good."   
  
  
Their eyes met in a brief encounter before Mamoru took hold of her hands once more. They were so warm and soft, he thought to himself but shook it off. "Come on," he said, "I want you to meet someone." He began dragging the blonde with him, Usagi enjoying every second of it. His hands were comforting against hers, making her feel a strange, tingling sensation inside. She couldn't help but blush a bit.   
"So where are we going?" she asked, not that she really cared anyway. For all Usagi was concerned, she could stay like this way forever, just the two of them together. "Is it someplace I know?"  
"You'll see." he responded over his shoulder. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."  
  
They walked down the streets of Tokyo, Usagi busy chatting with Mamoru, telling him everything about herself. "My bother Shingo is a big pain, but my parents are nice...usually," she chattered on. "And Luna," she stopped for a moment to take a breath, "she's my pet cat and she's really nice to have around. You know, to keep you company and such when you're alone." Usagi then realized Mamoru wasn't saying much of anything and looked up, meeting his eyes. "Is something wrong?" she asked, afraid that maybe she had talked too much, and that he was getting tired of her. "Am I boring you?"  
  
"Iie, of course not," he answered, grinning. "I have to admit though, I have never met a more talkative girl than you."   
"Uh..." Usagi scratched her head. "Is that a compliment?"  
"In a way." A small laugh escaped his lips, causing the girl to flush prettily.  
"Alright then."   
They came to a place Mamoru and Usagi were both familiar to. "The arcade center?" Usagi queried. "I've been here before, several times. They have like some of the best milkshakes here," she grinned, licking her soft, pink lips.  
"Well, let's go in then." He opened the door for Usagi and she walked in, thanking him with a small smile of gratitude. 'What a gentleman he is,' she contemplated happily, turning around to catch a glance at Mamoru as he went inside himself. His dark bangs were partially covering his midnight blue eyes, giving him a adorable look. Usagi giggled mentally and sighed. 'He is just so...wonderful...'  
  
As they walked up to the counter, a person working there greeted Mamoru. "Hey, long time no see, ne?" the guy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes greeted the dark-haired senior student with a playful pat on his back. "Where were you?"  
"I should say the same about you," Mamoru replied with a smirk. "You weren't here every time I came, as I recall."   
"So? Your point is?" the guy argued.  
Mamoru shook his head and grinned. "Usagi, meet Motoki, my so-called friend here. Motoki, this is my classmate and newfound friend Usagi," Mamoru introduced casually returning Motoki's grin.   
Usagi flushed and took Motoki's hand reluctantly and shook it shyly, looking down on the ground. "Nice to meet you," she murmured without looking up.  
Motoki chuckled at her bashfulness and winked at Mamoru.   
"Do you always bring beautiful friends with you?"   
The comment made Usagi blush even harder, into a deep shade of crimson red instead of the pink color. 'I think I'm going to be good friends with this Motoki person.'  
"Usually," Mamoru answered. "Well, we're just going to talk for awhile." He gestured to Usagi, meaning that they were going to sit down in one of the booths.  
"Of course," Motoki said with a wink. "Take all the time you need. Usagi, it was nice meeting you."  
"Same here," Usagi uttered with more confidence. Now that she was getting to know Mamoru and Motoki better, she felt more assured around them. "Ja ne." With a flip of her pigtails, Usagi was gone to sit with Mamoru. Usagi began to see a different side of Mamoru now, and it was not the serious one she had always imagined him to be.  
  
They sat down together in one of the booths by the window, where the two had a clear view of the crowded streets. She tapped the table, clearing her throat once in a while, taking glances at Mamoru when he wasn't noticing. "So," she began, trying to start a conversation, "now that you know almost everything about me...tell me about yourself." she said with a kind smile.   
"What do you want to know?"  
"Everything."   
He was taken back by that yet decided to that Usagi would be trustworthy enough to know his life which was kept secret from the rest of the world... "I'm...an orphan," he began, letting his head hang low. Usagi automatically regretted asking him her question. She felt sorry for him now, wishing that she could help him. Mamoru seemed to in a lot of pain when he told her that, she realized. A big swell of guilt washed over her.  
"It must've been hard," she whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Usagi was always one to take other people's pain as her own...especially for Mamoru. She didn't want him to feel any pain or sorrow, just happiness. "I'm sorry...for making you tell me that."  
  
Mamoru then did something Usagi never imagined he would do at a time like this; he grinned. "I never met anyone who would feel that bad for someone else's sob story." He meant for it to be a joke but it turned out to be serious. "Arigato," he said, smiling. "And besides, you didn't make me tell you, I wanted to. You know Usagi, I feel like I can trust you with anything, even though we don't really know each other all too well."  
Usagi beamed and nodded. "Me too." She fiddled with her thumb, becoming shy all of a sudden again.   
"Want me to finish my story?" Mamoru inquired, though he already knew what her answer would be.  
"Hai!" Usagi exclaimed cheerfully, glad that their friendship was working out so far.  
"They died in a car crash when I was six...and I lost my memory...so...that makes me a person who it seems like has no past." he finished, sighing. "But I got over it I suppose...I know they wouldn't want me to be grumpy and cold-hearted for the rest of my life because of them."  
"Yes, you're right."   
  
They became quiet and Usagi felt nervous. He had just basically told her his whole past and she didn't know what else to say. "Who else knows?" she asked quietly, looking down at the table. "About your past I mean."  
"Just you and Motoki...and me of course," he replied.  
  
Motoki walked over all of a sudden and stood behind Usagi, smirking. "You two would make a good couple, you know?" he winked at the blushing pair.   
"Motoki!" Usagi whined, lightly hitting him on the shoulder, still blushing.  
"Mamoru!" a sharp voice rang out, surprising the threesome. Mamoru, Usagi, and Motoki all turned around to see Kishi walking over to them, smiling her twisted smile. She was wearing a pair of very short jeans and a quite revealing t-shirt with small flowering designs on them. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she wore small heart earrings.   
  
She practically ran toward Mamoru, clutching onto his arm like there was no tomorrow. "Where were you?" she purred, not even noticing Usagi sitting there on the other end of the table, looking at her disgustedly, shooting dirty looks her way.   
"Hello Kishi," she greeted coldly, not even smiling.  
"Usagi," Kishi barely acknowledged her, an eyebrow twitching to get a good look at the girl. "I didn't see you here. Since when did you get here?" she asked rudely, still hanging onto Mamoru's arm like he was her possession. Even though Mamoru shifted uncomfortably and tried to pull away from her strong, clinging grip, she refused to let to.  
  
Usagi felt anger bubbling up in her body, and turning red out of anger, she tried to think of a good comeback. "For your information, I was here with Mamoru, if it is of any of your concern," she shot back with equal harshness and smiled triumphantly at Kishi's shocked look on her face.  
"Why I never! How dare you insult me!" Her face was also red now, and Mamoru decided to step in before she could say more, leading her away while he apologized for her obnoxious behavior.  
  
Motoki sat down with a sigh. "I really dislike that girl, especially her attitude. I mean, when will she ever learn to back off and learn some manners?"  
Usagi grinned. "Well said Motoki," she replied, tossing back her long pigtails. "So...how long have you been friends with Mamoru?"  
Motoki laughed. "A long time," he answered, stressing the word long. "Ever since...I forgot." He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.  
"That long, huh?" Usagi giggled.  
"Hai." There was silence, something that had them both feel uncomfortable.   
"I haven't seen you around here," Usagi began to say trying to start up a conversation again, "and I usually come here every few weeks or so."  
"Oh." Motoki contemplated what she said. "I can't be here everyday, there is always a time when I'm sick or something. I suppose that's why."  
"Yeah..." Usagi said, fiddling with the small bracelet around her wrist.  
  
Motoki glanced over at Mamoru who was still talking with the oh-so-stubborn Kishi, a stern look in his eyes. He then looked over at Usagi, and remembering how well Usagi and Mamoru were getting along, he'd have to admit, Usagi was better and more unique than the other girls that Mamoru had dated before.   
"Usagi, I have to say, you are so much different than the other girls." he smiled. "You don't seem to really be so pushy when it comes to Mamoru. You know, pressuring him into liking you and stuff." Seeing the strange look in her eyes, Motoki that he had said it wrong. "Or is it that you just want to be his friend?"  
"I...really like him...but...it's better to get to know him better so I'll know for sure, right?"  
"Of course. It is always the right choice, to actually know that person, their faults and beliefs and everything. Only then can you really know if they were meant to be or not."   
  
They stopped talking when Mamoru came toward them, Kishi dragging behind him, scowling. Motoki excused himself, saying something about needing to get back to work, knowing Usagi and Mamoru would like to talk more privately. "Goodbye Katie." Mamoru said, gesturing her to leave.  
She didn't argue and left, shooting daggers towards Usagi. Yet Usagi didn't care, not a bit. She just waved for good measures, angering the girl even more. Then Usagi realized what time it was, jumping out of her seat in a hurry. "Oh great! I'm late, Mom's going to kill me!"  
Mamoru stood up with her. "Can I walk you home?" he offered, and Usagi couldn't resist.   
"Sure, if you want."  
  
After biding their goodbyes to Motoki, the two of them left. They silently walked down the walkway side by side. Usagi felt happy that Mamoru was being so nice to her. She had always thought Mamoru was this guy who never really cared about a girl's feelings or anything, since he was so popular, but today her guess was proved wrong.   
"Are you taking summer classes?" Mamoru asked, breaking Usagi out of her thoughts?"  
"Hai." She grimaced. "The schoolwork is so hard...I wonder if I can manage to pass this year."  
"Of course you can," he encouraged lightly, and Usagi immediately felt more confident.   
"But algebra is so hard!"  
Mamoru stopped walking and looked her straight in the eye. "Is that what's bothering you? "Algebra?"   
"Hai."  
"Well, why didn't you say so? I can tutor you...algebra is one of my best subjects. I took it last year as well as this year."  
Usagi's eyes grew wide. "Really?"   
"Sure. How about we start next Monday, if it's alright with your parents."  
"Great!"  
  
They came to her house and Usagi insisted that her father was home, and that he wasn't fond of any male person who was seen with her daughter. "He's strict," she added with a slight shiver for emphasis.  
Mamoru chuckled. "I understand."  
They were silent and Usagi kicked the soft green grass beneath her feet. What was he going to say next?  
"Do you have a date to the dance yet?"  
Usagi looked down at her feet to hide her embarrassment. "No...you?"  
"Iie."  
"Nani? I mean, you're one of the most popular guys in school...and you don't have a date yet?" she asked, dumbfounded. 'Wow...' She added silently. 'Maybe we...no, that's impossible.' She shook her head.   
"Hai..." Mamoru looked at her, and smiled. She was just so beautiful and vibrant. "Kishi wants me to go with her...but...I don't know, I don't like her. I can't stand her for that matter."  
"Then who?"  
"Someone you know." His eyes twinkled. "Someone who I barely know, and am regretting to have ignored her for so long now."  
With her breath caught up in her throat, she looked up at him. Was this really happening, or was it all just a dream? Could he be possibly talking about...her?  
************  
Will Usagi be the one Mamoru has in mind? What will happen at the prom? Find out in chapter 3! Okay...*sighs* Not my best, but certainly a chapter, right? Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I know, I know, you're going, he's going to ask her to the prom after just ONE afternoon talking? Well, it IS my story, and I can do what I want, right? So, besides, it fits into my plot perfectly. As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Or send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com. I know you think this plot is going pretty fast, but...it's not. I'll make sure this plot runs smoothly, and not just rush by. Well, until the next chapter in a few weeks, ja ne!  
This story written and posted June 2001, revised July 2001 and October 2002. 


	4. To Call You Mine Chapter 3

Title: To Call You Mine  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: 3  
Rating: G  
Website: illusions.scarlet-destiny.net  
Author's Notes:  
Hey! Lisa here, along with the newest installment of "To Call You Mine!" *sighs* School has been claiming my free time, but oh well... Anyway, this chapter is a little short, sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! On with the story! Oh, I've made *several* changes to this story, so if you have read my previous chapters, please read them again so you won't be lost. Thanks! ^_^  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*************  
Usagi went up the steps, a smile on her face. She tried her best to act natural. "Well, I certainly hope this girl of yours will agree," she said.   
"Hai, I do too." Mamoru returned her smile and was about to walk off. Then he remembered something and turned back around. "Here," Mamoru said with a grin, "I believe this is yours." His hands came into contact with her as he gave the small diary back to the blonde.   
"Arigato."  
Mamoru nodded and giving her a wave of his hand, he left, leaving Usagi to fret over her feelings for him. 'He's so kind.' She contemplated and shook her head. Usagi turned the doorknob to her house and went inside, taking one last look at Mamoru, who was walking down the street, back to her. "Goodbye Mamoru...for today."  
Once inside, Usagi could hear her mother cooking in the kitchen, humming a soft tune. Not wanting to disturb her, or have her ask about her final, Usagi went up the stairs quietly, careful not to make a peep.   
  
Her room was nice. The sunlight streamed through the open window, casting a golden glow upon the entire area. When she walked in, Usagi instantly plopped onto her bed, giggling dreamily to herself. Luna came in from the hallway and seeing her owner, jumped up onto the bed beside the girl to greet her. Luna's rough tongue made contact with Usagi's hand and she purred softly, rubbing against the blonde. Usagi sighed, picking up the black cat, stroking her head, then scratching her behind the ears. "Oh Luna," Usagi began to say, "I just had the most wonderful afternoon." Luna seemed to understand and purred louder, licking Usagi on the hand again, as if to say, 'I see.'   
  
Usagi put her diary back into her drawer where it belonged. 'I guess Mamoru and I are taking it slow...and that's all right...I'm happy to have him as a friend.' Her thoughts then drifted to the mystery girl that Mamoru had talked about just a few short minutes again, and her mind began to reel in all possible girls he could possibly have been talking about. Her hands slowly counted off the girls that couldn't be right for Mamoru. Then, she contemplated which girls were new friends to Mamoru. For all Usagi knew, she didn't know Mamoru had a new friend who was a girl...except..her. "I couldn't possibly be to he is talking about, can I?" she asked Luna who was now curled up in a ball, taking a nap, softly snoring. "Then who?"  
  
"Usagi!" she heard her mother calling her downstairs and cringed. How did her mother know that she was home? Putting that thought aside, Usagi ran down the stairs.  
"Hai, Mom?"   
"There you are! So, how was your math final today?" Ikuko asked with a small smile, presently stirring some mixture in a bowl. Usagi grimaced and watched her mother put an egg into the mixture, silent.   
"It was all right," she answered. Now, that wasn't all a lie. She did think it was a bit easier than what she had expected. But then, on the other hand, Usagi was still doubtful that she passed.   
"I'll find out tomorrow then, won't I?" Ikuko inquired, her eyes staring into Usagi's.   
"Yes."  
Usagi turned to leave. However, Ikuko stopped her. "You will be attending summer classes at the school this summer, all right?"   
  
Usually, Usagi was disappointed at having the dreaded torture of what people called school ever mentioned, but not this time. A small smile played at her lips as she thought of Mamoru. He had agreed to tutor her, so it must mean that he would be taking summer classes too! Usagi found her heart beating quicker now and she exhaled a deep breath of air to calm it.  
"Hai," she answered her mother. "I will try my best too," she added, receiving a look from her mother.   
Ikuko had never imagined her daughter to be so happy about summer classes. "Usagi, is there something that you are not telling me?"  
  
Usagi froze and managed to squeak out, "No, of course not."  
"Usagi..." Ikuko tapped her foot against the floor.  
"Well, a classmate of mine wanted to tutor me, and I–" she hesitated, "I agreed to it."  
The blue-haired woman grew thoughtful. "And is this classmate of yours a boy?" she inquired.  
"Yes..." Usagi looked down at her feet as she blushed bright red. "But that has nothing to do with it," she blurted out suddenly.  
"Oh really?"  
***  
Usagi laid down on her bed, hands behind her head, deep in thought. Her feline friend jumped up next to her and purred, rubbing fur off onto the girl's soft sheets. "Mom and Dad are so protective, but at least they agreed to let Mamoru tutor me over the summer," Usagi said thoughtfully, petting Luna.   
The cat fixed her eyes upon her master sleepily. "Meow," was the reply.   
"I know I will study hard with Mamoru–and make it into a good college if I try hard enough..."  
  
Usagi was hit with a sudden urge to make an entry to her diary and she complied by taking it out of her drawer, opening the cover with a sigh. Taking a pen, she began to make another entry.  
  
Dear diary,  
Because of you, Mamoru now knows my secret feelings  
for him, and I feel as if I know him a lot better than I  
had a few days ago. I thank you for that, I guess. Today,   
he said that the girl he was going to ask to the dance was  
someone that he didn't know all too well. Could that   
girl possibly be me? Oh diary, what I would do if it  
was! Tonight, I will dream of it...  
  
Usagi  
  
Satisfied with her entry, she put it back and laid back down. Pulling the sheets up to her chin, Usagi wondered how the prom would be like. Hopefully, she would have a good time tomorrow. Without another thought, the seventeen-year-old girl fell fast asleep, softly snoring, the moon shining brightly above her.   
  
The next morning, Usagi awoke with a start as the sunlight poured into the room. Today was Wednesday, the day of the prom, and two more days of school remaining before summer. How strange it was, knowing that soon high school, the best four years of her life, would end in just a few days. However, she still had summer classes to look forward to. Usagi could not wait to spend more time with Mamoru.   
  
Still, something bothered her. The blonde still did not have a date to the prom! It would be utterly embarrassing if she were to go alone. Yes, Usagi could just picture it. She would be in a dazzling, expensive dress, walking into the room, everyone staring at her because she was the only one who did not have a date. Even her four best friends, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei had dates. "Maybe something will happen at school today..." she murmured, "hopefully."   
Usagi had already gotten her dress and everything, now all she needed was a date.  
***  
During lunch, Usagi met up with her friends, who were busy amusing themselves with plans about the dance to be taking place in a few days.   
"So," Minako began, "he is going to take me to dinner afterwards!" Her voice was excited and her bright blue eyes danced with happiness. Minako resembled Usagi in many ways, including her looks. She had the same shade of eye color and nearly the same hair color, which she often preferred to tie a red ribbon in it.   
Minako, a tall brunette, focused her dark green eyes upon Usagi. "We all have dates and plans for this evening, but what about you?" she pointed out, and the table grew silent.  
Usagi smiled weakly. "I'll be fine going by myself," she replied quietly. "It's alright..."   
"Oh Usagi-chan," Rei said, "we don't want you to be sad.." Her eyes held sadness in them, seeing one of her best friends dejected.   
Ami put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Don't worry Usagi-chan, you'll have a great time," she comforted. The short, blue-haired teenager smiled. "You never know."  
  
Usagi sighed and stared down at her food, her appetite gone all of a sudden. "Hai, you're right." The blonde took a small bite of her apple, and putting it down again, chewed thoughtfully. Her eyes averted their gaze from her friends to another certain person who was sitting at the other end of the cafeteria.   
  
Mamoru saw Usagi's eyes on him and smiled at her, making the girl blush bright red. 'Now's the time,' an annoying voice in his head stated. 'You know she's the one you want to ask to the dance; go for it.' Mamoru shook his head doubtfully, almost as if trying to get rid of the voice. His eyes took in the slender form of Usagi, and just then, something clicked. He got up from his table, eyes never taking its gaze off a certain odango-haired girl.   
  
Usagi took in a deep breath to calm herself, and silently scolded herself for staring at Mamoru like that. 'No way...he's coming this way,' her brain registered. 'Run,' her mind commanded but she stayed frozen. Makoto noticed the instant change of behavior of Usagi's and turned around. She gasped loudly before covering her mouth, and made motions to the other girls.   
  
"Usagi?"  
Usagi felt her heart pounding in her rib cage, ready to burst. "Hai?" she asked dazedly, her eyes downcast.   
"Could I talk with you after lunch?"  
"Sure," she responded.  
"Thank you." He gave her one of his charming smiles. "Oh, and did your parents agree for me to tutor you?"   
"Yes," was the answer. Was this a dream? Mamoru had wanted to talk with her. Only about what?   
  
The blonde leaned against her locker as she saw Mamoru coming toward her. Her lips formed a soft smile. "What did you want to say to me?"  
"Usagi–" the dark-haired student was hesitant, "I don't know you all that well, but–"  
"But.." Her breath caught up in her throat and her fingers crossed, she hoped that it was what she had dreamed of.  
"Would you please go to the dance with me? As a friend? I can think of no one better to ask than you."  
  
All right, this was a dream, she concluded. The world around her began spinning, and all she could see were the pair of stormy blue eyes burning into hers. She closed her eyes and opened them a second later, half expecting to wake up from this dream. Only when they opened again, she still found herself standing there at her locker, Mamoru standing beside her.   
All right, so it wasn't a dream. So the girl found herself sputtering nonsense. This was real. Now the hard part was getting herself to say yes. Somehow, the word just would not come out...  
*************  
Is it just me, or is the ending a bit sarcastic? ^^;; Anyway...I'm sorry if is sucked so horribly... I wrote this a *long* time ago, but never bothered to post it. My writing style has improved these past few months... I just wanted to post something, as bad as it is, to let you all know that I *am* still writing! The *epilogue* to "Bonded By Love" will be posted tomorrow, so please do go and read that! Feel free to send me comments and whatnot at LisaZUMstories@aol.com or Lisafics@sailormoon.com, or you can take a second of your time to review at the bottom. Thanks! Please visit my co-owned website!   
This story revised January 2002 and October 2002. 


End file.
